No Silêncio
by losechesters
Summary: É somente no silêncio que as coisas se desenrolam. SLASH, LEMON, ONESHOT. Drarry.


**Título:** No silêncio

**Autor:** Losechesters

**Gênero:** Oneshot, Slash e Lemon

**Ship:** Drarry

**Sinopse:** No silêncio é que as coisas se desenrolam.

**PS:** Todos os personagens pertencem à nossa querida JK Rowling.

**PS²:** Esta fanfic possui sexo explícito e detalhado entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Aquele jogo de quadribol já estava me cansando, além de já ter passado alguns bons minutos, nada do pomo aparecer. Até que em um momento eu parei para ver se achava o pomo-de-ouro em algum lugar, e alguém me gritou:

- Draco! Ali, rápido. – Olhei pra trás e o capitão da Sonserina estava apontando para baixo. Olhei imediatamente e lá estava ele. O pomo estava parado reluzindo a poucos metros do chão.

Desci o mais rápido que pude, quando cheguei pertíssimo do pomo já com a mão estendida para agarrá-lo, tudo aconteceu rapidamente, ouvi um zunido, um vento balançou meus cabelos e de repente eu estava caído no chão cara a cara com Potter que estava em cima de mim segurando o pomo-de-ouro.

Ele me olhou com uma cara que não pude descrever, só sabia estava com muita raiva e os gritos da arquibancada da Grifinória me despertaram um ódio imenso do Cabeça Rachada.

- Sai de cima de mim, Potter! – Empurrei-o de cima de mim. Ele só me olhou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e logo estava sendo engolido pela multidão da Grifinória. Fui em direção do vestiário sem olhar para trás.

Sempre odiei tomar uma ducha naquele vestiário enquanto tivesse muita gente lá, sempre fingia estar mexendo no meu armário e confesso que aproveitava para ver uns corpos bonitos, molhados e de toalha. Fico até um pouco quente só de pensar. Mas o pensamento do meu vacilo durante o jogo não saía da minha cabeça o que só me deixava cada vez com mais raiva, é claro que gostei daquele poucos segundos em que Potter ficou em cima de mim, mas isso não muda a raiva que ele me fez passar hoje.

Depois de uns longos minutos o vestiário estava vazio, me dirigi à ducha, me despi e aquela água quente e revigorante desceu pelo meu corpo, como aquela água era boa. Se eu passei dez minutos ou uma hora naquele chuveiro eu nunca soube.

Desliguei a ducha, coloquei a toalha ao redor das minhas pernas e uma envolta do meu pescoço e saí do box. Quando eu abri a porta me deparei com, ninguém mais ninguém menos que Harry Potter que ainda estava com o uniforme de quadribol.

Era tudo que eu precisava agora, depois dessa ducha ter que agüentar sabe-se lá o que desse garoto irritante.

- Potter, que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar comemorando no seu salão comunal? – falei arrogantemente. Ele me olhou com uma cara safada, mas não disse nada.

- Ande logo, Potter, quero me vestir!

Silêncio. Ele continuava com aquela cara safada e começou a passar a mão na parte da calça em que deveria estar seu membro. "Que diabos será que ele quer?" pensei.

- Que foi? Um hipogrifo comeu sua língua?

Silêncio. Mas o que aconteceu depois disso foi inesperado, repugnante, uma completa idiotisse, mas... eh... OK, EU GOSTEI!

Harry Potter tinha me abraçado e me envolvido em um beijo. No primeiro momento eu tentei afastá-lo de mim, mas ele me abraçou tão forte, que não pude fazer muita coisa. Mas aquele beijo era tudo, me senti no céu, seus lábios eram macios e me passavam paz e traquilidade.

Eu já estava amolecendo em seus braços, quando os beijos passaram a ser no meu pescoço enquanto ele acariciava minha nuca. Senti que se ele não me soltasse minha toalha de baixo não aguentaria muito tempo e iria cair tamanha era minha excitação, e pelo jeito era essa intenção dele.

Como previsto, minha toalha caiu, revelando meu membro duro e finalmente Potter me soltou. Ele olhou para baixo – ele também estava duro – e depois olhou em meus olhos, segurou em meus ombros e foi me empurrando em direção ao box da ducha em que eu estava.

Ele começou a tirar seu casaco de quadribol e deixou apenas o seu peito nu, o que me deixou bastante excitado. Ele me colocou exatamente em baixo da ducha e a ligou. Aquela água quente mais minha excitação me davam uma sensação inexplicável, era simplesmente magnífico.

Ele me envolveu em outro beijo, molhando seus cabelos bagunçados e sua calça. Ele provavelmente também gostava de uma ducha quente. Este último beijo não durou muito, logo ele estava beijando meu pescoço, meu peito, minha barriga e finalmente ele se ajoelhou e beijou a ponta meu membro. Gemi baixinho e ele levantou a cabeça, parecia ter gostado do som.

Ele começou a chupar lentamente, a água da ducha fazia o movimento deslizar mais facilmente e deixava tudo maravilhoso. Ele passava a mão embaixo do meu membro e em todos os locais em que eu sentia mais prazer, era como se ele conhecesse antecipadamente cada parte, provavelmente ele sabia disso, pois esses deveriam ser os mesmos locais para seu próprio corpo.

Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos eu comecei a jogar a cabeça pra trás e como se isto fosse um sinal, Potter colocou todo meu pênis dentro de sua boca e eu me derramei nele, me derramei como nunca antes. Foi ótimo, simplesmente maravilhoso e Potter parece ter feito questão de engolir tudo.

Potter se levantou e me beijou novamente, pude sentir meu próprio gosto, e a água, que naquele momento já havia encharcado ele, funcionou como uma cola entre nossos corpos. Senti que naquele momento era eu que devia fazer algo, então eu comecei a tirar a calça de Potter, joguei-a para um lado e me virei de costas para ele.

Ele entendeu o sinal, pois ele segurou-me de uma forma cuidadosa e se enfiou dentro de mim. Aquilo foi tudo, era um prazer imenso, ele me segurava pelos ombros enquanto eu me apoiava na parede, as estocadas sempre atingiam num lugar que me deixava atordoado, eu e ele gemíamos juntos o que tornava o momento incrível. E com um gemido que era doce aos meus ouvidos, senti-o derramando dentro de mim.

Fiquei cara a cara com ele novamente, ainda não entendia porque ele não dissera nada até agora.

- Harry, eu te amo. – Esta frase nem eu estava esperando, fiquei um pouco vermelho, mas vi que não era motivo para ficar assim. Harry fez uma cara tão fofa, e finalmente me disse:

- Espero este momento desde sempre, o dia em que você se declara pra mim e ainda me chama pelo primeiro nome. Draco, eu também te amo.

Este foi o momento em que me senti feliz como nunca antes, esta deveria ser com certeza a lembrança para o meu patrono.

- Afinal, porque você não falou nada desde o ínicio? – indaguei-o

- Porque em alguns momentos não devemos dizer nada, apenas sentir. E foi apenas assim que descobrimos que nos amamos. – Ele me beijou, um beijo leve e suave – E você fala demais às vezes – Ele riu

- Seu bobo! – Eu ri junto.

* * *

**N/A: **Amo Drarry, acho os dois juntos tão fofo! kkkkk Tentei detalhar mais as coisas dessa vez. O que acham?

Por favor, mandem reviews, Shiryu está faminto! kkkkkkkk


End file.
